


Dead Ringer

by Columba_Livia



Category: Titanfall
Genre: Flashbacks, Gen, M/M, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Simulacrum - Freeform, i'll throw you a bone tho, uuuh i'll be adding tags as i go but i dont want to spoil anything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 14:06:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Columba_Livia/pseuds/Columba_Livia
Summary: In war, when things go wrong, they tend to go spectacularly wrong.Lt. O’ Brennan is no exception to that rule, because his last two weeks have been Spectacularly Awful.Waking up to find that your body, or what’s left of it anyway, is being buried that afternoon would ruin anyone’s day, to be fair.Add to that, three of the most important people in his life are now dead, and well, he just wants to go back to sleep.But there is no rest for the wicked at war.





	Dead Ringer

**Author's Note:**

> YOOO This is literally the first thing I'm posting to AO3, though certainly not my first work.  
> So hello to the fandom and I hope I can do the wonderfull characters we all love justice.  
> Seriously, just give all the robots a hug, they deserve it damnit.
> 
> This is just the Prologue so it's drastically shorter than actual chapters will be. (Next chapter is pushing 2k words rn)

* * *

 

_When I go into that ground_

_I won't go quietly, I'm bringin' my crown_

_And when I go into that ground_

_Oh, they gotta bury me, bury me face down_

Tap. Tap tap tap.

…..

   <!- -

                ->

                    <script>…</script>

                    <Noscript>…</Noscript>

Tap tap.

_I've been on the run_

_Since I was a boy_

_But now I'm done runnin' got another thing comin'_

_Watch my enemies get destroyed_

 

Tap tap taptaptap.

<Startup>…</Startup>

                                          <initiate>  yes/no </initiate>

Tap.

                                           <Initiating Program…>

                         <afewjbkaveugvuiae>

                                             <error>

**Smack**

Tap tap.

 

_Oh, I've got troubles_

_Of more than one kind_

_But I never sleep gotta bury me six feet deep_

_Where the sun don't shine_

<Startup>…</Startup>

                                          <initiate>  yes/no </initiate>

_Thinkin' that they've won_

_It's only just begun_

**Tap.**

_When I go into that ground_

_I won't go quietly, I'm bringin' my crown_

_When I go into that ground_

_Oh, they gotta bury me, bury me face down_

                             <Initiating Program…>

_I've been counted out, left for dead_

_Wanted with a bounty on my head_

_But somehow, someway, I'm-a keep movin' along, movin' along_

_Been counted out, left for dead_

_Wanted with a bounty on my head_

_But somehow, someway, I'ma keep movin' along, along_

                            <Connecting to Server…>

                                                                            <loading files….> 

 

_Thinkin' that they've won_

_It's only just begun_

10%.....    28%.....    44%....     76%......   77%.....     91%.....

                                                                             <loading complete>

                              <CompleteStartup>…</CompleteStartup>

…..

_When I go_

_Into that ground_

_I won't go quietly_

_I'm bringin' my crown_

_And when I go into the ground_

_Oh, they gotta bury me_

_Bury me face down_

<Running Program…  Romeo_Yankee_Alpha_November061696.exe >

 

_Oh, they gotta bury me_

_Bury me face down_

* * *

 

“Well that should be it. Everything downloaded and started without too many problems, just have to wait for everything to boot up now.”

“Good.  About how long should it take?”

“You’ve been here and watched before-“

“Not the whole time. It usually takes several tries to start them up and I’ve only been called once they were showing signs of activation”

“Well, Commander, all the individuals that were successful have taken less than an hour to complete the initial boot up. Any longer and we start to see too much data corruption and have to do a wipe to start over.”

“Alright. I’ll just wait then. With everything that’s happened...” a sigh, “He’ll need a familiar face. God, I don’t want to have to tell him about Lastimosa and BT. Losing PI would have been rough enough on its own.”

“Ma’am, with all due respect Lt. O’ Brennan wouldn’t have survived as a Pilot as long as he has without being strong.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Bury me Face Down by grandson. It's really wicked and half my inspiration that kick started this fic.  
> Go listen to it at https://youtu.be/7Bw5quiKFkM , and enjoy the awesome video Precursor made at the same time


End file.
